Guenievre
by enna24
Summary: Se déroule après l'épisode 4 de la saison 5. Pourquoi la présence de la princesse Mithian met Gwen mal à l'aise?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous, comme beaucoup je regrette la fin de la série Merlin ! Je vois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics en français sur le couple Arwen et je trouve ça un peu dommage. Allez je me lance, c'est un petit truc que j'avais dans la tête depuis un moment. C'est juste le premier chapitre, j'espère poster la suite prochainement. Surtout n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je suis ouverte aux critiques tant qu'elles sont constructives.**

_L'histoire se passe juste __**après**__ l'épisode 4 de la saison 5. Pour rappel Morgane prend le château du roi Rodor et le capture avec sa fille, la princesse Mithian. Elle organise son plan pour attirer Arthur dans un piège et le tuer. _

Chapitre 1 :

Arthur propose à Rodin et Mithian de rester quelques jours de à Camelot, afin que le roi puisse se reposer avant de retourner à Nemeth

Mithian : Sachez Sire que nous vous sommes entièrement reconnaissants ! Jamais nous ne pourrons vous exprimer notre gratitude

Gwen est en retrait et observe la scène Lorsqu'elle voit Mithian prendre la main d'Arthur, elle ne peut s'empêcher de réagir.

Elle s'approche, saisit le bras d'Arthur et demande à la princesse : « Pouvons-nous faire autre chose pour vous aider ?

**Mithian** : Non merci ? Vous en faites déjà beaucoup ! Veuillez m'excuser mais je vais rejoindre mes appartements, nous sommes vraiment très fatigués. Bonne nuit !

Elle salue le couple royal et se retirent. Arthur se retourne face à Gwen et sourit.

**Gwen** : Quoi ?

**Arthur** : Qu'est-ce que cela signifie…

**Gwen** : Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez

**Arthur** : Là, il y a quelques secondes, votre attitude avec Mithian… J'ai cru voir un soupçon de jalousie dans votre regard.

**Gwen **: C'est ridicule, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez sire !

**Arthur** : Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression que de me voir en compagnie de la jolie Mithian de t'as pas vraiment fait plaisir

**Gwen **: Donc vous l'a trouvez jolie ?

**Arthur la taquine** : Bien sûr, et tous les hommes de Camelot pensent la même chose !

**Gwen** un peu déçue : oh je vois…

Arthur (prend le bras de Gwen, et la tire plus près de lui) : Mais peu importe, elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de ma femme.

Il embrasse Gwen qui sourit.

**Arthu**r : Je t'aime tellement Guenièvre

**Gwen** : Je vous aime aussi mon roi, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point !

Arthur embrasse la main de Gwen : il se fait tard, allons nous coucher.

**Gwen** : excellente idée !

Quelques instants plus tard, le couple se retrouve dans leur chambre. Gwen aide Arthur à enlever son armure.

**Gwen** : Si vous saviez à quel point vous m'avez manqué… Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer à ces périodes où vous êtes absent du royaume.

**Arthur** : Je me devais d'aider Rodor, c'est un allié de Camelot. De plus, Morgane s'est servie de lui et de sa fille pour m'atteindre personnellement.

**Gwen** : Je sais que vous ne laisseriez jamais tomber vos amis. Votre loyauté et votre sens du devoir sont quelques-unes des nombreuses qualités que j'aime chez vous… Seulement, je suis tellement inquiète quand vous n'êtes pas là, j'ai constamment peur pour votre vie !

**Arthur **: Je ne risque rien, je suis entouré des meilleurs chevaliers de Camelot, et de Merlin haha. Et comme je te l'avais promis, je suis rentré juste à temps pour notre anniversaire !

**Gwen **: C'est vrai, j'étais tellement triste de passer cette journée sans vous, d'autant plus que…

**Arthur** : Que quoi ?

**Gwen** : Que j'avais prévu une belle surprise pour vous !

**Arthu**r : Ah ? Et qu'est-ce donc ?

**Gwen** : Vous le saurez demain, ne soyez pas si impatient ! Mais je vais essayer de vous faire patienter d'ici- demain…

Gwen ôte la chemise d'Arthur et commence à lui embrasser le torse. Le jeune roi la soulève et l'emmène délicatement sur le lit.

Arthur : ça me semble être un marché honnête.

Il sourit et l'embrasse.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les reviews et particulièrement à Guest : don't worry, I understood what you said, and your french is pretty well.

Donc voici le 2e chapitre, un tout petit peu plus long que le 1er. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : **

_**Pendant ce temps, quelque part dans la forêt **_

**Morgane :** Tu es sûre de ce que tu avances ?

**Hylde **: J'en suis certaine Madame, j'ai entendu une conversation avec Gaius.

**Morgane **: Ce n'est pas vrai ! Cette garce a déjà volé mon trône et en plus maintenant elle est enceinte ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver ! Arthur est-il au courant ?

**Hylde **: Pas encore, je l'ai entendu lui dire qu'elle annoncerait la nouvelle au roi demain à l'occasion de leur anniversaire de mariage ! Elle lui a aussi fait faire ce poignard, que je devais cacher jusqu'à demain…

**Morgane** : tant que Gwen sera dans l'enceinte de Camelot, elle sera protégée et je ne pourrais rien faire. Il faut l'éloigner d'Arthur et des chevaliers! Je dois me débarrasser d'elle et de sa progéniture ! Mais comment…. ?

Elle se retourne et regarde le poignard

**Morgane** : J'ai une idée…

Elle fixe le poignard et récite une formule en latin.

**Hylde** : Qu'est-ce que ?

**Morgane** : Tiens ! Reprends-le ! Lorsque Guenièvre va offrir le poignard à Arthur, il ne va plus rien ressentir pour elle ! À toi de faire croire à Gwen, qu'il a des sentiments pour Mithian. La pauvre aura le cœur brisé, et la connaissant, elle ne voudra plus rester au château !

**Hylde** : Vous pensez que cela peut marcher ?

**Morgane** : Gwen se sent encore menacée par Mithian. Après tout, c'est une belle femme, et Arthur est presque tombé sous charme !

**Hylde **: Je vois….

**Morgane** : Maintenant pars vite, avant qu'on ne remarque ton absence !

Le lendemain matin, Gwen est réveillée par des chuchotements. Elle ouvre les yeux et s'étonne de ne pas trouver Arthur auprès d'elle. Elle tire le drapé de son lit à baldaquin, et voit Arthur et Merlin en train de parler…

**Arthur **: Dépêche-toi Merlin, elle ne devrait pas tarder de se réveiller...

**Merlin** : Peut-être que ça irait plus vite si vous m'aidiez sire ?

**Arthur** : Peut-être que ça irait plus vite si tu étais moins empoté ! As-tu pensé aux fleurs, Merlin ?

**Merlin** : Oui, elles sont là !

Gwen décide de se manifester: Arthur ?

**Arthur** : Guenièvre… Je suis désolé, Merlin est aussi discret qu'un homme ivre sortant de la taverne !

**Gwen** sourit : Ce n'est pas très gentil….Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Arthur prend le bouquet de fleurs et le donne à Gwen.

**Arthur **: Joyeux anniversaire de mariage mon amour !

Elle l'embrasse.

**Gwen** : Merci. Joyeux anniversaire à vous aussi mon roi.

Ils s'embrassent de nouveau. Merlin tousse pour exprimer sa gêne.

**Merlin** : euh… je pense que je vais vous laisser

**Gwen** : Oh pardon ! Merci pour tout Merlin. Tu es vraiment un ami fidèle. N'est-ce pas Arthur ?

**Arthur** : Oui, il semble que pour une fois, tu as su te montrer utile…

**Gwen** : Arthur !

**Arthur** : C'est bon, c'est bon ! Pour te remercier d'avoir préparé ce magnifique petit-déjeuner et de m'avoir aidé pour la surprise, je te laisse ta journée pour…. Enfin faire ce que tu as envie de faire !

**Merlin** : Vous êtes sérieux Majesté ?

**Arthur** : Essayes de ne pas revenir demain complètement ivre !

**Merlin **: Aucun risque ! Merci beaucoup

Il regarde Gwen qui lui fait un sourire et un clin d'œil. Il s'en va en imaginant de quelles manières il va passer sa journée de repos.

**Arthur** : Enfin seuls…

**Gwen** : Vous rendez-vous compte ? Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que nous sommes mariés ! Il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je me dise que je suis la femme la plus chanceuse de Camelot.

**Arthur** : C'est moi qui suis chanceux ! Gwen tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur, alors que je n'étais qu'un jeune prince égoïste. Tu m'as toujours soutenu et je t'aime plus que tu ne saurais imaginer. Viens par là.

Il la tire vers lui et l'embrasse passionnément. Ils se mettent ensuite à table pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

**Arthur** : Au fait ?

**Gwen **: Oui mon amour ?

**Arthur** : Il me semble que tu m'avais promis une surprise

**Gwen **: Je vois que vous n'avez pas oublié ! Seulement vous aurez votre surprise en temps voulu ?

**Arthur** : Quoi ? Mais c'est injuste ! Je voudrais au moins avoir un indice !

**Gwen** : Ne faites pas l'enfant !

Arthur fait semblant de bouder. Gwen s'approche de lui et le prend dans ses bras.

**Gwen **: Mon pauvre mari, ne soyez pas si triste, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques heures… Si vous êtes d'accord, après votre réunion avec les chevaliers, nous pourrions faire une promenade ? SVP, rien que tous les deux ?

**Arthur** : J'en serais ravi. C'est une excellente idée ! Et là, j'aurais ma surprise ?

**Gwen** : Vous êtes incorrigible.

Ils s'embrassent. On frappe à la porte. Georges apparait et saluent le couple royal.

**Arthur** : Bonjour Georges !

**Georges **: Ces majestés veuillent bien m'excuser d'interrompre votre déjeuner. Mais je dois vous avertir que le roi Rodor, la princesse Mithian, et les chevaliers de Camelot vous attendent dans la salle du conseil.

**Arthur **: Je suis en retard, je sais !

**Gwen** : Mithian et Rodor assistent au conseil ?

Arthur allait répondre mais Georges s'est empressé de le faire à sa place.

**Georges** : Sachez Madame, que sa Majesté ainsi que les chevaliers de Camelot, ont proposé au Roi Rodor et à sa fille, la belle princesse Mithian, de revoir leur stratégie de défense, suite aux attaques de Morgane et cette fripouille d'Odin !

**Arthur** (énervé) : ce sera tout Georges, je vous remercie. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il lui fait comprendre qu'il doit sortir de la chambre.

**Arthur** : Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être énervant !

**Gwen** : C'est très gentil de votre part de proposer au royaume de Nemeth ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?

**Arthur** : Oh je pensais l'avoir fait, et puis ça n'a aucune importance ! Si nous en revenions à mon cadeau !

**Gwen** : vous êtes pire qu'un enfant de cinq ans ! Mais comme vous m'avez fait une belle surprise ce matin, je peux vous donner votre premier cadeau pour vous faire patienter un peu !

Elle sort de sous le lit un petit coffre en bois. Elle le tend à Arthur qui l'ouvre et découvre un poignard incrusté de pierres précieuses.

Gwen : maintenant je serais plus rassurée quand vous serez loin de moi !

Il l'a remercié, accroche le poignard à sa ceinture et l'embrasse. Une sensation étrange s'empare d'Arthur. Gwen le remarque.

Gwen : tout va bien Arthur ?

Arthur : Oui oui, mais là, je dois vraiment y aller ! À tout à l'heure.

Il se retourne et sort de la salle. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle du conseil, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que pour la première fois, en embrassant Guenièvre, il n'avait rien ressenti.


End file.
